


Fortunate Son

by The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Character Study, Destiny, Drabble, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fate & Destiny, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator
Summary: Gabriel loves his family, but they're not really a group you can gloat about. One-shot.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877215
Kudos: 6





	Fortunate Son

You hear of Michael and Lucifer the most. Archangel Michael, the first, the strongest, the most loving and protective angel a person could ask for. He was the 'medium's' favourite go-to guardian angel. Then Lucifer, the big bad, the evil that manifests in the greatest of classic stories. It's hard to find someone who would describe him as anything besides a fallen angel and bad influence- not that he could particularly disagree. But at one point, Lucifer had been favoured by the Almighty just the same as Michael. And it was always those two. Yes, God created quite a few Archangels that should have all been at the same rank as each other, above every other type of angel, but that was never the case. Most of them- along with every angel that ranked lower- all longed to see their Father again, but none had truly had a connection with Him. Certainly not to half of the extent Michael and Lucifer got to enjoy for a short period.

Then, old daddy dearest left without an answer, without a comment, and without a farewell, even to His closest sons. He left them the throne- and the Cage. Michael precipitately took advantage of that fact. His word became known as God's word, and angels followed it without any type of hesitancy. His brother certainly enjoyed the power and the freedom that he'd been given. There was no contest to decide who should hold the power. Michael wanted it, and he didn't misuse it. There were no problems.

Except for the one issue that had driven him away in the first place- from both Michael and all of his other brothers. The eldest among them quickly forgot all manner of gratitude for what he'd been left with. There grew a calm fury in him with each passing day, one that left no room for proper order nor thankfulness for the opportunity to rule- something he thought Michael had wanted to do ever since Earth was finalized and Amara had been locked away. While most angels were kept oblivious to the fact that God was no longer in contact with anyone, or chose to mourn His disappearance, the Archangel Michael allotted himself only anger.

That's what had sparked the idea in the first place. Give Lucifer what he wanted. What both of the older brothers wanted. What  _ every _ angel wanted, because not a damn one of them could change their hardwired robotic selves. It took an incredibly long time, but he watched over the centuries and recognized where the plan was coming into shape. He'd felt the power the Winchesters held as vessels since their arrival in Springfield and knew it couldn't have been a coincidence.

Michael and Lucifer might have agreed on something, but it didn't mean they hated each other any less than before. They simply hated God the most, and they would do whatever it took to get his attention or piss him off- most likely, they preferred to do both. He'd left soon after he heard news of this plan. He really wanted no part in any of this.

Humans, as he came to learn, deserved far more credit than they'd ever been given. They certainly didn't have an ounce of power in comparison to even the lower ranking angels, and none of them could rival the wisdom Michael had- if you considered wisdom solely as being able to recount events. In the few times that he had ever taken things seriously, he had come to learn that some humans were wise in ways that normally weren't apparent, and that might never have been properly appraised by his brethren. They had so little power, so little time to spend actively working, and yet they accomplished something beautiful: art. In all his "infinite" power, Michael had never  _ created _ . He had simply served.

And yet, there was no denying the oldest angel. If Sam and Dean Winchester had been chosen to fulfill a desire which had festered thousands of years, he wouldn't be the one to get in the way now. Maybe this  _ would _ bring their Father back. He'd always been the Hermes of the angels, anyway. He should probably stick to what he did best.

Thinking thus, Gabriel watched as the brothers played their roles, with an angel who had broken past his innately bred servitude now closely following their stead.


End file.
